Together in Heart
by Duchess of Death
Summary: A loving couple, a special occasion and so much more to be told.
Marinette looked beautiful in white, that was out of question, yet even he was baffled by her marvelous appearance, in the dress she had worked on for almost a year.

Her raven black hair seemed to perfectly frame her heart shaped face, opened, instead of her twin tails for this occasion, while her bluebell eyes sparkled with excitement as she walked down the aisle, her arm locked with her fathers, who had a single tear running down his cheek, touched the emotional value of this occasion.

Adrien wore a bright smile as she walked towards them and would not dare to even think of being anywhere else, even if he would be offered all money in the world. All he could do was stare and grin as she slowly stepped up the stairs of the podium to stand in front of the altar, to him.

Even his father had showed up for the wedding and was sitting on one of the front benches to the left, right next to his mother. He was happier than ever before, when Marinette finally reached him and he didn't even take notice of Alya, or Nino who where maid of honor and best man for them.

The only thing he could see was Marinette and how purrfect she was in every oh so little aspect.

She was his Lady, his love, his everything.

He wasn't even able to pay much attention to the minister, all he could think about was her and how badly he just wanted to hug her, feel her warmth and kiss her.

"Adrien Agreste, do you take Marinette Dupain-Cheng for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live? " the minister asked him while smiling at the blissful couple.

"I do" Adrien responded while melting as he saw her beaming smile.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you take Adrien Agreste for your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live? " the minister now wanted to know.

"I do." she responded, quickly , nervously, making Adrien chuckle slightly at her clumsiness as she nearly fell while stepping forward, but he caught her gallantly, smiling at her blushed face.

However when she looked up again, her face was pale and her moth was opened as if she was screaming , yet no sound left her mouth , while her skin turned into a pale shade of gray.

Adriens eyes widened as he looked at her in horror, when he noticed her magnificent white dress turn red around her stomach, slowly spreading throughout it. "Liar." he heard her soft voice whisper.

"It is all your fault." he heard her voice nearly shout even though her face still was caught in the same position. "If only you would have been there sooner, it is just your fault." he heard her again. Panicking he looked at his beloved again, however what he saw was no longer sweet Marinette, but the figure of Ladybug, that was slowly digging her nails into his skin as she held onto him, her eyes completely white, while the blood seemed to continue to stream out of the wound. "Why did you betray me?" she asked while digging her nails further into his skin. "Why did you let this happen to me?" she continued to question. "We were supposed to be partners"

Adrien wanted to cover his ears, his eyes, he didn't want to see or hear it anymore. "It was not my fault." he cried out, while tears started to fall down his cheeks. "I wanted to save you." he nearly shouted, the church and the people within it had disappeared and he found himself on the roof of that damned building yet again. By now blood seemed to flow out of Ladybugs, eyes, ears , nose and even her mouth. "Why did you do this?" she asked in a weirdly deep and distorted voice. "You are a failure!" she suddenly claimed in his father voice. "If it wasn't for you, your mother would still be here with me." his personal torture continued. "You should have never been chosen as to be Cat Noir, you couldn't even do anything for her." she now remarked in Plagg's voice.

Adrien screamed loudly, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say, or what to think.

He just wanted it to come end.

"You should just die" Ladybug exclaimed now in her own voice as she slowly gripped onto her yoyo.

"Lucky Charm" she whispered before he felt pain shoot through his abdomen as she pierced him with a knife. "And bye bye little Adrien"

And then he woke up.

Covered in sweat, his eyes swollen and dried tears forming a crust on his cheek and scars decorating his once unharmed wrists.

He sat up exhausted, still crying from the nightmare he had just lived through, wishing that all of it was a dream.

But it wasn't.

And it was all, because he had been late.

She had been his lady, his love, his everything.

Nothing would be able to bring her back.

Her smile had long faded from the world.

His beloved partner had vanished, left him alone to suffer.

It was his fault.

As she suggested in his dream.

He should just die.

* * *

Authors Note: Neither the characters, nor the franchise or image belong to me, I only wrote this fanfiction , because of my love for the show, while the orginal idea of making it a dream thing was actually suggested to me by Pheonix FC, so thank you for the idea , since before that I was just like, ehrm tragedy thingy?:)

Also this could be considered the sequel of my other one-shot, Numb XD


End file.
